


Kiss Six

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up





	

**Author's Note:**

> (luna x lightning)

She was always so grumpy in the morning, the way she’d squeeze her eyes tighter and scrunched her nose in an effort to feel sleepy again. But Luna would be insistent in the way she woke Lightning up: kisses on her nose, on her eyelids, each cheek, forehead, and jawline. Luna was the early riser; Lightning, the late sleeper. So, she’d be peppering affection all over her lover’s face, eventually settling on slow, biting, deep, lazy kisses that Lightning grumbled about against her lips.

“Good morning.”

“Ugh…morning breath.”

Then Luna would laugh, with Lightning waking up to the world, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Six of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Sixth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
